


Downward Facing Dog

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little fitness slut, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak does Yoga, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Healthy Bitch, Eddie Kasprak is a Health Nut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, One Off, One Shot, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, This man loves being healthy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoga, ass eating, i guesS??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: After Eddie's yoga studio closes for renovation, Eddie starts doing yoga at home.An excerpt from this work:“Might I suggest downward facing dog,” Richie leaned over the back of the couch, smiling when Eddie peaked an eye open at him, bent over in a seated forward fold. “I’m a big fan of that one.”“Piss off,” Eddie mumbled.“With your rude ass,” Richie pouted, lowering the volume on Eddie’s phone, all but silencing his relaxing rain sounds.“The fuck?” Eddie sat up properly, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re harshing my mellow over here.”Richie didn’t respond to that, instead taking a second to look Eddie up and down, corners of his lips tugging up into a smile. “You look good.” He nodded towards Eddie’s yoga pants.“We had sex two hours ago, Rich.” Eddie twisted around to crack his back. “Aren’t you ever sated?”“Not when it comes to you,” Richie walked around the side of the couch, dropping to squat right in front of Eddie on the floor. “You do things to me, Eddie, I can’t explain it.” He reached out and stroked his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbone. “You always have.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Downward Facing Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for funsies. I hope you all like it. I'm trying to get back into writing bc I think it's good for my mental health, and I like writing Reddie so here you go. I was thinking about maybe doing commissions if people would want that? Not for money or anything, but if you had a suggestion for a fic you'd want me to take a whack at, send me a message on tumblr! I'm always looking for writing prompts!  
> (Also I'm really high rn when I'm uploading this so if there's spelling errors whoops haha I'll fix them tomorrow.)

Eddie’s yoga studio closing down for a few weeks wasn’t really that big of a deal he supposed, at least in the long run. It was kind of annoying at first, and he did pitch an oh-so-less-than-manly little bitch fit to a thoroughly unsuspecting Richie about the mass email that Lenore, his tall, thin, lesbian yoga instructor had sent out to all of her clients, telling them that the building would be closed for 3 weeks for some massive renovation, but he appreciated the month-early warning about the upcoming inconvenience, and Richie insisted that he did too, though he’d never been to class with Eddie or even really cared before, so Eddie figured he was just being nice and supportive.

The thing was, Eddie _really_ liked yoga. It was the only exercise he was actually allowed to do post-hospital release following his big Pennywise injury. Lenore had come highly recommended from one of his physical therapy nurses, and he’d fallen in love with her class immediately. He’d been going twice a week for the past year, her studio only being a ten minute drive from Richie’s little McMansion (the place that he now called home), and only an additional ten minutes from the lavender themed coffee shop he liked to go to afterwards. It was perfect, and even after his doctor allowed him to start lifting and running again, he continued to go to yoga classes two times a week.

Part of it was his resolution to be more relaxed in his new life with Richie. He’d been so tightly wound before, ready to snap over the smallest inconvenience at work or at home with his wife, once even giving himself a bleeding ulcer in his stomach from the amount of stress he was under. Yoga helped him chill the fuck out, and of course Richie did too.

And another part of it was how good it made him feel. Centered and balanced, and limber as all hell. He liked being bendy. He was flexible as a kid, wrestling with Bill and Stan in the Denbrough’s rumpus room, climbing trees and fences with Richie, doing flips off the cliff at the quarry with Beverly, but as he aged he’d lost a lot of his bendiness, mostly from staying cramped up at a desk from the time he was 22 until he turned 40.

It was incredible to him how much of that he was able to get back, just from laying on the floor on a foam mat.

And he loved yoga so much that he decided he wasn’t going to give it up, even for just a few weeks. He decided to continue his lessons at home in Lenore’s brief absence; rolling his little blue yoga mat out on the living room floor and downloading some free yoga app to guide him through his poses. It was no tall, thin, lesbian yoga, but it was as good as he was going to get for a while.

***

“Might I suggest downward facing dog,” Richie leaned over the back of the couch, smiling when Eddie peaked an eye open at him, bent over in a seated forward fold. “I’m a big fan of that one.”

“Piss off,” Eddie mumbled.

“With your rude ass,” Richie pouted, lowering the volume on Eddie’s phone, all but silencing his relaxing rain sounds.

“The fuck?” Eddie sat up properly, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re harshing my mellow over here.”

Richie didn’t respond to that, instead taking a second to look Eddie up and down, corners of his lips tugging up into a smile. “You look good.” He nodded towards Eddie’s yoga pants.

“We had sex two hours ago, Rich.” Eddie twisted around to crack his back. “Aren’t you ever sated?”

“Not when it comes to you,” Richie walked around the side of the couch, dropping to squat right in front of Eddie on the floor. “You do things to me, Eddie, I can’t explain it.” He reached out and stroked his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbone. “You always have.”

“Can’t I finish my workout?” Eddie sighed, leaning back on his palms.

“Can I stay and watch?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

Eddie considered that for a moment, blowing the air out of lungs and nodding. “As long as you promise to stay quiet.”

Richie nodded, flopping back against the couch and pretending to zip and lock his lips, then tossing away the invisible key and settling back, gesturing for Eddie to continue.

And much to his credit, Richie did sit quietly and let Eddie do his thing, simply leaning back against the cushions, one hand dropped over the back of the couch, the other hand resting over the crotch of his sweatpants. Eddie caught glimpses of him every now and then, massaging himself through the fabric of his joggers, bulge growing slowly as he watched Eddie twist and fold himself up, following the gentle instructions of the nice computer lady on the app.

As his session was finishing up, he shifted onto all fours, bent over into a dolphin pose, when he heard Richie move from the couch. He jumped a little when Richie came up behind him, wrapping his hands around his hips.

“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Richie said softly, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband of Eddie’s yoga pants and slowly pulling them down.

Eddie breathed out steadily, forehead pressed to the blue foam of his yoga mat. He could tell Richie was going slow for his benefit, taking his time so Eddie could cut in and tell him to stop if he wanted to, but it had honestly gotten him a little hot and bothered to have Richie just watching him while he stretched, so turned on by him that he was touching himself just to Eddie rolling around on the living room floor. He’d been half hard for most of his workout, skin prickling as he felt Richie’s eyes on him, and since his workout was basically over at that point, he figured he’d reward himself for sticking with the whole session, even in the face of great distraction.

Richie slid his hands up underneath of Eddie’s tank top, palms gliding over the planes of Eddie’s back, up his spine and down again to cup both of his asscheeks, giving both of them a firm squeeze before pulling them apart.

“God, you look so good.” Richie mumbled, barely loud enough for Eddie to hear over his racing heartbeat.

“Rich,” Eddie whispered, fingers curling against his mat, gripping the textured foam tightly in his fists as Richie licked a stripe over his hole before pulling back and blowing cool air over his wet skin.

“So pretty for me, baby.” Richie bit into the meat of Eddie’s left asscheck, thumbing at his hole, pushing the tip in slowly before retracting it again, and then repeating the process a few time. “I swear, Eds, you’re like a fucking meal all laid out for me to eat.” He kissed the base of Eddie’s spine a few times in a row. “Be good,” He mumbled, before spreading Eddie’s cheeks again and diving back in.

Eddie let out a weak little whimper, struggling to keep it together as Richie went to town, eating him out with wild abandon, as if he hadn’t fucked Eddie into the mattress the second they’d woken up that morning, one hand wrapped up in Eddie’s hair, the other gripping bruises into his hip.

It was how they’d spent pretty much every morning for the past year, fooling around in bed, or in the shower, or on the couch, or in the kitchen, but Eddie wasn’t about to complain about their healthy and (extremely) active sex life after he’d spent the better part of a decade celibate while he was married to Myra.

Eddie liked sex. And he liked Richie. And he liked sex with Richie. It made him feel close to him, which he desperately needed after being away from him for so long, and luckily for both of them, defeating Pennywise and working through their late-in-life coming out had come with a drastic increase of their libidos, which Eddie guessed was part of the reason he let Richie bend him over just about any horizontal surface they came in contact with, from the kitchen island to the sink in the single stall bathroom at the restaurant they went to for their anniversary dinner. And, of course, the yoga mat on their living room floor.

Richie pulled back to press a kiss to Eddie’s rim, slapping his flat palm down on his bare asscheek, the sound of the slap ringing out in the quiet room.

“Rich, Jesus.” Eddie panted, practically tearing his yoga mat to shreds in his hands. His cock throbbed where it hung between his legs, dripping little beads of precum onto the textured blue foam.

“Mm,” Richie pulled Eddie’s cheeks open again, exposing his hole to the cool air of the living room. “Goddamn, Eds, I love the way you taste.” He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them liberally with spit before pressing them both to Eddie’s rim and slipping them inside.

He used his free hand to keep Eddie held open while he worked up another glob of saliva, scissoring his fingers open inside so he could spit directly into Eddie’s hole.

Eddie usually would bitch at him to go and grab one of the million bottles of lube they had hidden around the house, but he was way too close to bother with that.

Instead, he started rocking his hips back to meet the trusts of Richie’s digits, arching his back more to angle his fingers directly into his prostate, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through his veins every time he moved.

Richie moved to quickly pull down his pants with the hand that wasn’t preoccupied, then bringing it up to his mouth so he could lick his palm, before taking his own cock into his hand and jerking himself off quickly.

“I love you,” He said softly, followed by a harsh thrust directly into Eddie’s prostate.

“I love you too,” Eddie pressed his forehead flat to the floor, the yoga mat acting as a thin buffer between his skull and the hardwood flooring beneath. “I’m close, Rich.”

“Me too,” Richie gritted out, the slick sounds of his machinations completely drowning at the gentle rain sounds still playing from Eddie’s phone where it sat in the coffee table. “Stay there.”

Eddie heard more shuffling as Richie moved around, trying to steady his heaving breaths. The whole point of yoga was to relax him, but Richie managed to get him all worked up again. He chuckled to himself as Richie retracted his fingers, taking Eddie’s hips in both hands and pulling him back further.

“What’s so fucking funny?” Richie grumbled, sitting up on his knees and lining himself up so he could slide his cock right between Eddie’s cheeks.

“Just you,” Eddie turned his head, laying his cheek on the mat so he could glance back at Richie. “And how you manage to rile me up without even trying.”

“Oh, I was trying, baby-love.” Richie assured him, holding him in place by his hips as he began to move, his spit making the slide easy as he pumped forward again and again, head of his cock rubbing over Eddie’s hole. He shifted his hands from Eddie’s waist down to his ass, pushing his cheeks together around his cock as he moved. “Jesus, you feel so good.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic as he neared his orgasm.

“Fuck, Rich.” Eddie whimpered, his breathing picking back up. He was so hard it hurt, his dick drooling precum onto his mat. He was absolutely going to have to buy another one. He certainly couldn’t take one he’d had sex on back to class. “Touch me, baby, I need—”

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Richie shifted closer to Eddie still, releasing his grip on his ass to reach around and begin stroking him. “Come on, sweetheart, cum for me.”

“Richie—” Eddie dropped his forehead back to the floor as he finished, chest heaving with his panting breaths, spilling over Richie’s fist and onto the mat.

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie groaned loudly, leaning far over Eddie to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, painting the small of Eddie’s back with his orgasm.

Richie released his grip on Eddie’s side to reach up and hold his shoulder instead, stroking his thumb gently over the material of his workout tank top as they came down together. Eddie shifted himself onto one elbow so he could lay his hand overtop of Richie’s, squeezing it gently.

“I love you,” Richie said again, pressing a small collection of kisses along Eddie’s spine.

“I love you too, Rich.” Eddie turned his head to kiss Richie’s knuckles where they lay on his shoulder, smiling at him softly when they made eye contact. “We should take a shower.” Eddie commented, already starting to feel itchy where Richie’s cum was drying on his back.

“Sure,” Richie sighed, clapping Eddie in the center of the back and yanking up his sweatpants. “I could go another round.”

“Like hell you can,” Eddie scoffed, opting instead to take his shirt and pants off to just throw them in the laundry.

Richie grinned at him as he stood up, eyes sweeping over his naked body. He threw his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. “I’m always ready to go again, baby.” Richie kissed the tip of his ear as they walked towards the stairs. “Remind me to thank Lenore for remodeling her studio, too. I think I’m gonna send her and her wife a nice muffin basket or something. Let them know I really appreciate them.”

“You’re such an ass,” Eddie mumbled, but he smiled anyway as they climbed the stairs together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
